This is a prospective study of 5,000 consecutive admissions to the Psychiatric Service of the Houston V.A. Hospital. On each patient certain ratings are made and recorded in standardized form. The 5,00O subjects will then be followed up for a period of two to four yeurs. Their names will be checked against lists of death certificates for instances of death by suicide, homicide, accident, and cirrhosis. The names will also be checked against lists of readmissions to the Houston V.A. Hospital, particularly if for suicide attempt or suicide ideation, but also for admissions for alcoholism, drug abuse and other types of "self-destructive" behavior. During the first project year, several months were devoted to pilot trials for reliability checks and refinements of rating instruments. The patient intake period began January 1, 1972. Through Calendar Year 1972 a total of 2,717 subjects have been enrolled in the project. Of this group, 474 or 17.4 percent were identified as "high risk" subjects by the criteria described in the original protocol. This "high risk" group and a random control group of 326 subjects have both been given extensive additional interviews, ratings, and questionnaires. The intake will continue until 5,000 subjects are enrolled. These will then be followed up for up to four years for instances of completed suicide, attempted suicide, and various "alternatives to suicide".